Тени
Теникомментарии JMS по поводу происхождения названия расы — вымышленная инопланетная раса во вселенной научно-фантастического сериала «Вавилон-5». «Тени» — это имя, данное им другими расами. Их самоназвание состоит приблизительно из десяти тысяч звуков и труднопроизносимо. Их основополагающий вопрос — «Чего ты хочешь?», тем самым основной целью они видят желания любого разумного существа, в отличие от ворлонов, ставящих основной целью самопознание и прежде всего спрашивающих «Кто ты?». Планета Планетой Теней является За'ха'дум — опустошённый и разрушенный мир, откуда Тени тысячелетиями начинали свою экспансию и куда всегда возвращались из уважения к Лориену — первому из Изначальных — который с давних времён жил там. …За’ха’дум принадлежит Теням. Никто не возвращается оттуда прежним… …Полетишь на За’ха’дум — погибнешь… История на 2259 год thumb|275px|[[Shadow Battlecrab|Боевой корабль Теней на поверхности Марса, 2259-й г.]] В 2259 году появились сообщения о замеченных в гиперпространстве чёрных, напоминающих пауков кораблях, внушающих страх всем, кто их видел. Нарнский посол Г'Кар осознал, что древнее священное писание нарнов — Книга Г'Квана — повествует о великом враге тысячелетней давности, известном как Тени и пришедшем с планеты За’ха’дум. Тьма опустилась на землю и кричала в снах Мыслестранников, и они пали вместе со своими детьми и детьми их детей. Тьма пребывала над Нарном, пока Г’Кван и оставшиеся Мыслестранники не изгнали её К тексту приложено изображение чёрного паукообразного корабля, а заканчивается он так: Есть тьма более великая, чем та, с которой мы сражаемся. Это тьма в заблудшей душе. Смерть плоти ничто рядом со смертью надежды, смертью мечты. Этому противнику нельзя уступать История на момент 2260 года В конце 2260 года капитан Джон Шеридан прибыл на За’ха’дум, по приглашению посредника — своей собственной жены, которая, как считалось, погибла во время исследовательской экспедиции на За’ха’дум — якобы для переговоров. Осознав, что это ловушка, Шеридан с помощью дистанционного управления снял с орбиты свой корабль «Белая Звезда» и направил его на главный город Теней, в котором находился. Шеридан заранее подозревал неладное, и, поэтому, в трюме корабля находились два термоядерных заряда мощностью 500 мегатонн каждый. При взрыве большая часть города была разрушена, а обитатели города были уничтожены. 2261 год В 2261 году в Битве у Корианы-6 вторая Война Теней была окончена и Тени вместе с ворлонами, остальными Изначальными и Лориеном покинули галактику. Однако, их слуги — Дракхи — остались и пытались завладеть передовой технологией Теней. С той же целью, узнать о технологии Теней, Шеридан в сопровождении Литы Александер и Альфреда Бестера, вторично посетил За’ха’дум. По прибытии Лита Александр тайно включила систему самоуничтожения, оставленную Тенями и За’ха’дум был взорван. Возможно это было вызвано местью Альфреду Бестеру, который хотел найти на За’ха’думе способ спасти свою возлюбленную, превращенную Тенями в живой процессор системы управления для своих кораблей. Дракхи успели эвакуироваться. Биология Представитель расы Теней — это насекомовидное существо в фиолетово-чёрном панцире, покрытом заострениями. Больше всего он напоминает богомола высотой в человеческий рост, с подвижной головой, несколькими парами ног и, по крайней мере, одной парой хватательных конечностей. Детальные описания редки, потому что Тени обладают способностью становиться невидимыми в видимом диапазоне света. Их можно засечь только с помощью либо телепата, либо специальных сенсоров.Однако это лишь скафандр,настоящий облик Теней-чёрное дымоподобное существо. Настоящий облик Теней был показан только во время встречи Анны Шеридан и Теней на Захад-думе. Технологии Тени используют органическую технологию. Их корабли сильны и смертельно опасны в бою. Основное оружие — режущий луч, точный и дальнобойный, который может уничтожить практически любой корабль. В бою используются также небольшие истребители, но неизвестно, автономные это боевые единицы или части основного корабля. Команды на корабле нет, в качестве управляющего процессора используется порабощённое разумное существо. Это даёт высокую степень контроля за кораблём и маневренность, но также делает корабль уязвимым для телепатической атаки. По этой причине Тени предпринимали попытки уничтожения телепатов среди покоренных народов, в том числе и генетически, как в случае с народом Нарна, а также проводили попытки использования в качестве процессоров своих кораблей телепатов с Земли (в частности, жена главы Пси-Корпуса Бестера была одним из телепатов, преобразованным под процессор, но так и не установленным в корабль Теней). См. также * Предтечи (фантастика) Примечания * Захадум - В игре "Космические рейнджеры 2" серия корпусов Ссылки * «Крик» корабля Теней. Серия «Movements of Fire and Shadow». Голос Литы: «I know this. (звучит крик Теней) I know what this is.» * «Крик» корабля Теней, прозвучавший при его «рождении». Серия «Messages from Earth». ;Ссылки на русском языке * Официальный сайт русского фан-клуба Вавилона-5 * Первая русская страница Вавилона-5 * Актёры сериала Вавилон 5 * Сайт поклонников Вавилона 5 * Информация по Вавилону 5 ;Ссылки на английском языке * The Lurker’s Guide to Babylon 5: The definitive B5 reference and episode guide * [http://www.chronology.org/noframes/b-five/ The unofficial Babylon 5 Timeline] * Энциклопедия Вавилона 5 * Voltayre’s Encyclopedia Xenobiologica: Another B5 Encyclopedia * The Down Below Sound Archive for Babylon 5 * The Great Machine: A wiki about Babylon 5 and all things related. * Babylon 5 Technology Manual: A description of the technologies presented in Babylon 5 * BabTech on the Net: Another examination of the technology shown in Babylon 5 * JMSNews: Collection of Straczynski’s postings to Usenet and other online forums * * Babylon 5 Scripts of J. Michael Straczynski Категория:Расы Категория:Изначальные